Welcome to Warriors High!
by SmallStar4Eva
Summary: Follow the lives of Dawnfur, Willowbranch, and Flamespirit as they battle through the drama of High School with no help from preppy Leafpool or emo Squirrelflight Meanwhile, Crowfeather struggles through his romance life as Hawkfrost tries to win Leafpool
1. AN: orginal prologe b back up soon!

**A/N: OK. Here's how it works. Apparently, putting stories in script form is against the guidelines, or "illegal" (so quoted by the "fanfic" police person Promise Nottingter.) Hence, I have to re-type Chapter 1 so that whoever Promise Nottinger is won't report me, and have my account deleted….geez….my urge to condemn her/him to hell is intensely strong….right…now… **

"**It's not a suggestion. Change it, or I will report you. The owner of the site isn't going to care that some of the chapters (one, actually) isn't script format. You broke the rules and refuse to change it. That's called breaking the law."**

** -Promise**

**Yeah….so….I'll re type this chapter asap…probably by this weekend.**

**Sorry peeps….**

**-SmallStar4Eva**


	2. Chappie 1

Disclaimer/A/N: MWHAHAHAHA!!!! I, SMALLSTAR4EVA HAVE TAKEN OVER THE ERIN HUNTERS OFFICE, AND IS NOW TYPING A FANFIC STORY FOR THE HELL OF IT!!!!! ….I'm ok now. Anyway, my prologues really sucked, so, forgive me. In fact, I've considered writing a bunch of sappy love stories that have really depressing endings…Anyway, thx for reviewing, peeps!(and to get on my good side, review even more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MWAHAHAHAHA, MINIONS!!!

Chapter One

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"SHUT THE STARCLAN UP!" screamed an extremely impatient and sleepy Leafpool as she proceeded to crush her brand new alarm clock. She sat up, looked wildly around her shocking pink and purple den, then flopped the cover over her head, trying to go back to sleep. "Why the Starclan is my alarm clock ringing on a Saturday…" she muttered before she drifted off to sleep.

" LEAFPOOL!!! GET YOUR TAIL OUT OF YOUR MOSS RIGHT NOW!!!"

"SHUT UP MOM!!!" Leafpool screamed in retort, "IT'S FRICKEN SATURDAY!!!"

" NO, IT'S MONDAY!!! NOW GET UP BEFORE I POUR MOUSEBILE ON YOU!!!"

Leafpool leaped up, suddenly remembering that she had set her alarm clock for 5:30 on purpose so that she had enough time to put her make up on. Cursing, she looked at the clock.6:30. She had just enough time to pick her outfit and primp herself. Walking towards the waterleaf (basically, a large leaf with water in it so cats could see their reflection.) Leafpool opened a large cupboard on the left side of the waterleaf. In it, she kept some of her most prized treasures. Makeup. Her cupboard had all sorts of stylish make up ranging from shades of purples and pinks, to blues and reds. Of course she had the normal light brown and white for her facial fur. Squirrelflight's cupboard held only 2 colors of make up. Black, black, black, and, oh, did I mention black?

After about an hour of grooming, brushing, licking, polishing, styling, and unfortunately to anybody within earshot, singing, it was time to pick an outfit. Flinging open her closet dramatically, she FINALLY decided on a thin pink and gold shirt that stretched over her behind, under which she layered and orange and white tank top, each a different length so that they could be seen underneath then a pair of ripped jeans, a gold purse, and pink Vans that said in graffiti letters "I ROCK MY SOX".

Outside of her den, she padded over to where the Rusty family ate meals. Sandstorm was talking very seductively to Firestar, and Emo Squiirrel flight was dressed in clack, looking longingly at a knife next to her father.

" Morning, Leafpool" chirped Sandstorm.

" Morning" Leafpool growled a little too loudly.

" Please, Leafy, take a chill rabbit" Firestar said, trying his best in a fatherly way to act cool . Leafpool rolled her eyes.

"It's 'take a chill herb, daddy.' Rabbit is like, SO, like yesterday."

" No mouse, Leafy?" asked Sandstorm, reaching over to grab the knife quickly before Squirrelfight took it. Squirrelflight growled, then stood up abruptly to go to school.

" g2g!" Leafpool giggled, all of a sudden in a good mood.

" G to G?" called Firestar stupidly.

" GOT TO GO, DAD! OMSC" she screamed before leaving.

"Well, she doesn't have to announce the fact that's he needs to make dirt…"

he muttered.

"Wow, Firestar" Sandstorm said, "Even _I _know that."

A/N: Well, is it ok? I changed the format to this bcuz a reader suggested it and it's easier to write details. I think I went overboard on the makeup thing, but from now on, you'll know why it takes and hour and a half for Leafpool to get ready. And I haven't decided for whether the story to take place in the old forest or the new. So when you review(AHEM) please tell me which one you prefer.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: OK! Finally, I have updated! At the moment, I am writing 2 stories, so it's kind of hard to update at a steady updating rate…so…enjoy!

Chapter Two

Mothwing was very nervous. Very Nervous. EXTREMELY nervous. Today was

The first day of High School, and the first day of Leafpool's "Grand opening to the new High School". The entrance hall of the school was lined with pink and purple streamers, and over head was a large shocking pink banner with gold letters that spelled: WELCOME, LEAFPOOL! PRINCES OF WARRIORS HIGH! Pushed against empty walls were tables filled with cookies and simple cakes, along with drinks. Cats talked around their lockers, saying hello after a long summer break. "No, No, No!" Mothwing cried when she saw the banner. "Thornclaw! 'princess' is spelled with two 's's and…" she gasped when she saw the streamers.

"OhmyStarClan" she whispered, horrified, then glanced at her clipboard. "Oh, no!" Then whipping around, she screamed, "THORNCLAW!" Thornclaw ran over.

"What?" he asked, looking at the streamers.

"WHAT?" she shrieked, " _WHAT???_' I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU THAT THE BANNERS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WHITE AND PINK!!!"

" I..I..can fix it" he stammered, surprised at her ferocity.

"Not now, you fat piece of mouse dung! Now, LEAVE, before I scratch your eyes out." A rather hurt Thornclaw made his way back towards his friends. Seconds later, a booming voice could be heard over the speakerphone.

_"Now entering, Leafpool Rusty!" _Mothwing froze. "No…"she whispered, "I'm not ready…" as a loud whirring sound was heard.

" I am so scared for my first teaching job, Mousefur!" said Princess as she poured herself some coffee. " Well, don't be " Mousefur said, who was sitting at a table in the teacher's lounge. Princess padded over to the table. " Your brother believes in you." "I know." Princess replied. "It's been a while since I've last seen him." But he has changed!" She sighed. "He's gone from dumb to dumber." "Isn't that a movie?" Mousefur asked. All of a sudden, a large whirring sound came from over head.

"What was that?" Mousefur asked. Teachers rushed to the east side window. A huge, hot pink helicopter had just landed on top of the school rooftop. Outside of the lounge (the hall way), cheering could be heard. Mousefur and Princess looked out the door window and Princess gaped at what she saw. Cheerleaders, all in pink and white padded out one at a time, each with a letter on their outfit. They chanted what it read :

"L-E-A-F-P-O-O-L" then everybody, "IS IN THE HOUSE!" The cheerleaders split up, four on one side of the lockers and another four on the other side, blocking the crowd from over whelming the hall. Then, in a burst of light, Leafpool appeared in a furry white coat, sunglasses and high heeled boots. Stepping into the hall, she turned around as her agents and body guards surrounded her back from paparazzi. The hall went silent. Behind the door, Princess held her breath. Then Leafpool struck a pose and the crowd went wild!!! For five amazing minutes, the entire student body cheered for Leafpool, most taking out cell phones and cameras to take pictures of a willing and posing Leafpool, Then, she began to sing:

_Oh my Starclan_!

_Oh my Starclan_ echoed the cheerleaders

_Oh- my- Starclaaaan!_

_I hope there are mice every where_

_because they don't have much hair..._

_i go around a time or two just to waste my time with you_

_Welcome, Welcome, to Warriors High_

_You're sweet life is such a lie!!!_

_Welcome, Welcome to Warriors High!_

_You're sweet love is such a lie!_

_London, Paris, Maybe even Tokyo,_

_I really like cheese_

_DID YOU KNO-OW???_

To Princess and the teachers, the song sounded like Dirty Little Secret and Saturday Night put together in an awful medley. But every single student cheered and tried sang along as more ridicules verses that sounded a lot like Justin Timberlake, Shakira, and somewhere the opening song to Family Guy. When it finally ended, much to Princesses relief, the students cheered, but fell quiet when Leafpool began her speech.

" Friends, family, teachers, and others" she began, saying family and others with a hint of disgust in her voice, " I just wanted to say, three very important things. Number one. The new "IT" color is officially pink. If you are not wearing pink, you will suffer. Number two, I, of course, for the third year running, has been elected President of Popular."

"How did she do that?" Princess asked, "today's the first day!" Mousefur shook her head. "We stopped doing the ballots because every year since sixth grade at Thunder Middle School, Leafpool has won president of popular. She even out populared the eighth graders. EVERYCAT voted for her" she finished, just as Leafpool began again.

"And lastly" she giggled, "I want to…" she stopped cold, staring at the banner. "thank Mothwing for RUINING my opening day… AGAIN!!" she shrieked in front of Mothwing face after walking very angrily off a magical podium that had randomly appeared there.

"OMSC, I am so sorry, Leafpool! Really! Thorncla…

"Shut it, Mothwing" snapped Leafpool., " Now tell me" she continued calmly, " Who did I nominate and second to be my best friend and helper?"

"m..m..me" Mothwing stammered.

"Right. Now, who spilled diet Pepsi on my new dress last year?" Mothwing opened her mouth to protest but Leafpool glared at her and she fell silent.

" And the year before that? I specifically told you that the it color, was purple. What do you show up wearing? GREEN. And the year before THAT. I asked you to hire Justin Timberlake. Who came instead? N'Sync! I mean PLEASE" Leafpool rolled her eyes, "that is SO yesterday."

"I'm, I'm sorry, Leafpool. I'll...I'll take your coat for you!" But much to Mothwing's later horror, one of her body guards had already removed it.

Princess and Mousefur watched from the sidelines at the drama show showing live outside the teachers lounge window. For one painful moment, Leafpool and Mothwing stared at each other in shock.

"THIS IS IT, MOTHWING" Leafpool shireked, "YOU ARE FIRED!!" and with one dignified movement, Leafpool ripped off a silver friendship bracelet, and threw in front of the now cowering Mothwing, who trembled as tears ran down her face."

The entire hall gasped(yet again) but quickly got over it as they followed Leafpool out of the hall. "At least he got the cookies right" she muttered.

"I can't believe. I mean. how could they...just cause…and where did you get that popcorn?" Princess stuttered. "Get used to it, it happens ALL the time" Mousefur retorted, then left. Princess blinked. "And just because they were wearing the same out fit!" she said.

A/N: I like my song..it's so...retarded. Leafpool wrote it herself, you know!!! I'm so proud of her! Sniff…anyway, R&R!


	4. Ze third Chappie

**A/N: YO! Waz up? Long time no see, peeps! Anyway, sry 4 all the delaying. I've been doing the impossible quiz on my computer. My sister is going to say a bunch of crap about me so DON''T LISTEN TO HER!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

High School Love

"Sorrel, give me an update on today's WhoseInWhatsOut network." Sniffed Leafpool, tossing her jacket to a nearby freshman, who hurried away to the dry cleaners.

"Um...one moment, oh, yes, ok..lesse, um… here! Ok, the IN colors are the following: Hot Pink, White, and Sepia. Gold is acceptable only as a belt, but it has to be made by Catacrombie."

"Which is owned by my daddy." Leafpool giggled. "I checked this morning, and I was right. Look!" Leafpool swung around like a model, displaying her "in" layered Pink sweater, Sand colored skirt and gold colored belt. "You may leave now, Sorrel."

And with that, stepped into the elevator, and up towards the Principle's office.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Hey, everybody, it's Leafpool! I'm here to give you the daily what's in and what's like, totally out. Oh, and of course the daily updates! Ok, today's in color is pink, white, and sepia. Only popular cats may wear gold. Don't forget that this Friday is my very first concert dedicated to this like, school. So, like, be, like, sure to go! Tickets are sold on the front lawn in the mornings and after school. OK! Keep it cute! Oh, and popular seating lists can be found on the front door of the cafeteria! Weeell, that's the end of this morning announcements! See you at my concert! MWAH!"_

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey, Sorrel, like, whose that?" Leafpool asked, pointing to a very handsome, fit tom sitting at the "popular toms" table.

"Oh, him? He's Crowfeather, he's foreign. Windclan, I do believe"

"Crowfeather, eh?" purred Leafpool, "I like him…"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Leafpool's Popular List(rought draft)

Toms( Tabbys will come after the concert)

1.Crowfeather!!!! 3 3 3

**A/N: This was not very good. No…but then again, I'm doing it on an airplane to Newark, so…gimme a break!!!**


	5. 5 CHAPPIES! YAY!

**A/N: Hey people! Yeah, I know, it's been a looooooooong time. Like looooooooooong. Yeah, sorry about that, but I've been pretty busy, starting Middle School etc…however several reviews asking for more inspired me to start writing again. So, yeah! I hope you enjoy. However, my updates will be much more slacked off, so be warned! Be happy, this chapters pretty long.**

"Tonight's the night, dearie." Sandstorm meowed as she helped her daughter dress. "Oh, I don't know, honey. This dress is a little showy…."

"Mom, this is SO not showy! It's defined as _sexy_. The crowd loves it."

"But…"

"Deal with it, mom. Deal with it."

Crowfeather and his friends made their way towards the concert stadium. A huge poster hung outside of the outdoor stage.

"Dude, you are so lucky! A VIP pass from Leafpool herself!" Swiftfur gushed.

"It's nothing too special." The pretty silver furred cat sniffed.

"Chill, Feathertail. Everybody knows you love her music."

"Her music, **yes**! Herself, no." Feathertail replied, wrapping her tail defensively around Crowfeather' tail.

"Don't worry, love. You're my girl. Nobody can take that away."

Feathertail smiled, obviously relieved.

"Hey look, it's Mothwing." Swiftfur pointed out. She was sitting, looking very, very depressed.

"Oh, the poor cat." Feathertail mourned. "I'm going to go talk to her!" and went off in her direction.

"Feathetail's too nice." Swiftfur complained.

"No, she's perfect." Crowfeather corrected, "Just perfect."

It was time. The lights dimmed, so that you could only see the sparkling silver curtains behind the stage. The music began to play.

"If you ain't got no mice take your broke ass home."

"IF YOU AIN'T GOT NO MICE TAKE YOUR BROKE ASS HOME!"

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S yeah …_

From behind the curtains came skimpy dressed cats, each holding a letter to spell out glamorous. A lot of male cats started wolf-whistling, much to the female fans and girlfriends displeasure. The dancers struck poses.

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S _ _yeah_

Then Leafpool appeared, pushing the shimmering beads away from her face as she walked like a model towards the front of the stage. Her silky voice sang,

"_We're flying first class, up in the sky. Popping champagne, living the life in the fast lane, I won't change. In the glamorous, the flossy flossy!"_

Leafpool smiled and glanced backstage. Sandstorm stood there, out of sight. Leafpool sent a look the read: _I told you they'd love it._

Mostly the male cats enjoyed her dress. It was pure white, and sparkly. It was strapless, and at the chest area was very flurry with fur. (rabbit) It ended about three inches above her knees, and very low to her chest(much to the toms enjoyment).

If you sat in the front row,(like Crowfeather) you could smell her newest perfume, _Le essence de Leaf_, wafting down to your nose. It's advertisement, starring Leafpool herself, has already been aired nation wide.

After several songs, Leafpool sat down in her dressing room, applying a special perfume to her neck. She was preparing for the grand finale of her concert. This perfume has some sort of chemical that attracts the opposite sex, and hence was perfect for her up coming finale. _He's gonna love it_ Leafpool thought, smug, _just love it._

The audience was talking loudly to each other, some cats even calling out for Leafpool to come out. They were waving glow in the dark sticks and showing homemade signs:

_WE LOVE YOU, LEAFPOOL!_

_I 3 LEAFPOOL_

_YOU ARE THE BEST!_

_PLEASE MARRY ME!_

_WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?_

_YOU ARE THE SEXIEST!_

_#1 FAN!!!!!!!!!!!_

THEN…………….

"_HEY! HEY, YOU! YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFREIND!"_

For the first few verses and bridge, she danced and acted casual. But carefully, nonchalantly, Leafpool made her way towards Crowfeather's side of the stage.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend!"_

Crowfeather laughed, much to Feathertail's displeasure. This is what she was afraid of. Feathertail had noticed how all week, Leafpool had been eyeing Crowfeather, HER Crowfeather. How dare she! How dare-

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me!_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret! _

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

The audience were screaming, giving comments and telling advice.

_DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!_

Then, without thinking of the risks, or the fact that Feathertail was right next to him, Crowfeather yelled,

"SURE!"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!!! OOOOOOOH!!!!! –ghost face- but it's not a very good one…-tears- but OH WELL!-shouts- So yea, here u go. Oh, and Mudheart, this story is supposed to be strange. D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: YO! ****I'm baaaaaaaack! This chappie will be a little more sappy than normal, but what the hell. It'll concentrate a lot on a NEW paring-winks- and Feathertail's depressed feelings. I'm also going to introduce Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight a bit. And another cat, whom I will not mention-duh duh duh-**

Feathertail gasped and her eyes filled with tears. She turned and ran out into the night.

Crowfeather felt very guilty. He had promised her so much, and at some points even thought that he loved her. They had met at a Gathering, when they were in Elementary School, as apprentices. But Leafpool……there was **something** about her, that he felt drawn to.

_Maybe it's time for a break, _he thought, _I'll talk to her later._

"So Leafpool was after you!" his friend Nightwing commented, winking, "and you accepted!" Then she sobered, "But you broke Feathertail's heart..."

"We needed a break" Crowfeather's voice was shaky. Nightwing looked at him thoughtfully.

"Yes…yes you did….."

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - --

The concert ended with an array of fireworks and ten minutes of applause. Leafpool smiled as she struck her finishing pose. Not many cats seemed to notice or even care that she had just 'stolen' Crowfeather from Feathertail. She considered thanking Cinderpelt for the perfume, but thought against it. She wasn't that humble.

-- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Swiftfur glanced around, making sure none of his friends were around. He scurried forward. Feathertail was weeping underneath a tree, outside of the stage. Swiftfur approached cautiously. Hitting on a girl right after she broke up could be dangerous and end up in a lot of drama.

"Hey…" Swiftfur murmured. He sat down next to her. "You Ok?"

Feathertail glared at him.

"Do I LOOK ok?" she hissed. But it sounded more like a half sob. "What a stupid question. Why? Why, why, why, WHY?????" she screamed, "It's not fair! It's not fair!" she sobbed. "Leafpool gets whatever she wants. It be clothes or shoes or, or," Feathertail sniffed angrily. "Now she can even get her own CAT if she just asked. It's just-" Here, she paused and looked at Swiftfur. "It's just not fair…" she whispered in a small voice.

Her shoulders slumped, tears pouring down her face. She looked totally depressed.

Then it was like she just noticed Swiftfur being there.

"What are YOU doing here?"

Swiftfur shrugged, hesitant to tell her his true feelings. The true feelings of how he was envious of Crowfeather all the time, or the jealousy that was so strong, it felt like it would burn a hole in his stomach. The feeling of hope when he heard Crowfeather accept Leafpool's offer. No, he would not tell her.

"Thank you" she sniffed softly, sounding more like her old self, "Thank you for listening."

"No problem." He smiled "You needed it."

And to his surprise, she smiled back.

-- - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -

**Backstage-**

"CROWIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leafpool screamed, running towards her new bf. She had already given him a nickname.

"For you." He offered a bouquet of flowers that were originally fro Feathertail.

"Thank you…" She purred, and then at a snap of her fingers, came two cats. One held a small jewelry box, the other a large lumpy bundle.

"For your parents" Leafpool handed the presents to Crowfeather.

"Thanks." He mewed.

"Oh and this…" Leafpool kissed him on the cheek. Crowfeather blinked in surprise. "This…" she whispered, "is for you" She winked, then walked away, meowing, "Ciao, my love. I'll call you tomorrow!",leaving a confused Crowfeather behind.

Ashfur and Brownpelt were surprised but pleased with the gifts. Well, who wouldn't be if they just received new golf clubs or a pearl necklace.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- --- - -- - - - - - -- - -

Squirrelflight sighed. A long, unhappy sigh. Life was so boring. So meaningless. There was no point in living if nobody really cared about her. Nobody would miss her if she died. She may as well get run over now.

"Hello." She looked up in surprise. What cat was doing outside of her cave? Squirrelflight often sat on the sidewalk outside of her house at night, but only alone, as always.

It was a dark furred cat, dressed in geeky clothing, and constantly pushing up his glasses.

"My name is Brambleclaw. My full name is Brambleclaw Phillip George Clooney Brittney Snow Queen Latifah Matt Damon Hilary Clinton Barack Obama Anderson. I really like the Queen Latifah part."

Squirrelflight just starred.

"Oh, and I know who YOU are! You're Squirrelflight Margret Rusty. You are approximately 3'2 on hind feet, but on all fours, uh, lessee, oh yeah! You are 1 and ½ feet in length, you weigh 16 pounds. Your favorite color is black and red, you enjoy reading thrillers, and your eyes are green. Dull at the moment, but maybe that's just the light. You sit at the thirteenth table during lunch, but normally don't eat…"

As he rattled on, Squirrelflight found herself liking him more and more. He noticed her! How else would he know so much about her? Nobody knew or even cared that much about her. How was this Brambleclaw Phillip George Clooney Brittney Snow Queen Latifah Matt Damon Hilary Clinton Barack Obama Anderson?

**A/N: You likey? I hope you do…it was sort of sappy, and I had to ask my sister to help me on the sappy stuff. Cuz when I write sappy, it sounds…weird. Anyway, please not only read but also-ahem ahem- review! **

**PS: I like Brambleclaw's name.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Three Musketeers

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! I'M SOOO SORRY. I know, it's been like, three months since I updated. I'm very lazy at times, and would rather read online manga then continue and type my story. But I've had a pretty bad case of Writer's block lately, and I've just been lazy. I'll try and update every Sunday (but I won't guarantee it.) The story from now on is going to take on a little twist. New characters and such.**

**One month later….**

Dawnfur stretched, the sun gleaming off her creamy fur. "ONE MONTH OF SCHOOL, OVER!" she yelled. Several passing cats stared at her. She ignored them.

"Dawnfur, would you PLEASE shut up?" her friend Willowbranch mewed. "One month really isn't that long. We still have, like, what, eight or nine months to go?"

"So? WE MUST FACE LIFE WITH A SMILE AND OPEN PAWS!" she opened her paws as if to give her a hug. Willowbranch rolled her eyes.

"Move your butts, people. We'll be late to class." Willowbranch's and Dawnfur's best friend Flamespirit called.

"We're coming, we're coming." They mewed together.

**Homeroom:**

The Three Musketeers (The three friend's nicknames) settled down into class, smiling and talking with neighbors. Runningnose, their homeroom teacher, stumbled in ten minutes later, late as usual.

"Now, now –hic- settle down, -hic-, class! Clath, -hic- hath started, heh, hee, hee…hee…." The class was used to this sort of behavior. Runningnose either came in late and drunk, or early with a hangover and bad mood.

"Here, -hic-, is your, -hic- sked, sked, damnit, I just can't pronounce that that…word…

-hic-!" He tossed the schedules on the floor, allowing one of the nerds to pick them up and pass it around.

Leafpool was the first one to make a fuss.

"Mr. Runningnose, my friend Whitelily isn't in the same Math as me. I don't think that's right."

"Ya don understand. ms, ms, Leafpoodle, your gonna haft a talk wid tha principle bout that!" He replied in a happy tone. Leafpool flipped her 'hair' back arrogantly.

"Oh no, Mr. Runningnose. It's YOU who doesn't understand. You see, my father owns this school. And his BESTEST friend Graystripe, is the principle. Now, let me remind you that it's Graystripe the handles your paycheck. A quick word from me could easily be transferred into the loss of your job. I understand you have several grandchildren attending this school, no?" She flashed an evil smile. Runningnose looked shocked.

"Uh...uh, um, I'll see what I can do."

"What a little brat she is." Willowbranch whispered. Dawnfur and Flamespirit shrugged.

The looked down at their schedules.

**Haven, Dawnfur **

**Period 1: **English. Princess. Room 104

**Period 2:** Elective-Drama. Mousefur. Room 133

**Period 3:** History-Tigerclaw. Room 110

**Period 4:** Science/ Health. Cinderpelt. Room 156

**Period 5:** PE- Spottedleaf. Gym

**Period 6:** Math- Cederheart. Room 103.

**Eth, Flamespirit**

**Period 1: **English. Princess. Room 104

**Period 2:** Elective-French. Monsieu Merde visage

**Period 3:** History-Tigerclaw. Room 110

**Period 4:** Science/ Health. Cinderpelt. Room 156

**Period 5:** PE- Spottedleaf. Gym

**Period 6:** Math- Cederheart. Room 103.

**Tree, Willowbranch**

**Period 1: Period 1: **English. Princess. Room 104

**Period 2:** Elective-Art. Dustpelt. Room 39.

**Period 3:** History-Tigerclaw. Room 110

**Period 4:** Science/ Health. Cinderpelt. Room 156

**Period 5:** Math- Cederheart. Room 103.

**Period 6:** PE- Spottedleaf. Gym

"Godamnit…" Dawnfur mutterd, "Willowbranch's Period 5 and 6 are different." She glared at her friend.

"Sorry! But it's really not my fault…"

"Did you guys hear about Feathertail?" Flamespirit murumerd. "I think she's going out with that Swiftdude." Willowbranch's eyes widened. Dawnfur stared and Flamespirit.

"Oops." She whispered.

"What…did…you…say?" Willowbranch's head was bowed, her shoulder's shaking.

"Nothing, Willowbranch! I was, uh just joking….." The flame colored cat said quickly. Dawnfur quickly cut in.

"Yeah! Nothing to worry about……….heh….heheheh…."

'HOW DARE HE!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Willowbranch, knocking her desk over. Her eyes turned into flames of rage."

"THAT LITTLE BITCH!!!!!! HOW DARE SHE!!!" she proceded to start throwing chairs and desks(and cats).

"Watch it, bitch." Leafpool yowled as a classmate went flying past her." Willowbranch continued, her bloodrath unsettled.

"HOW…." She threw Runningnose, "DARE…." She threw the white board out the window, "SHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dawnfur and Flamespirit sighed. It only took about seven minutes at most, but if they said the right thing, she could be calmed down.…"

"Willow…wiiiiiloooow….you know Swiftpelt….I mean fur….he's probably just…just…uuuuh……uuuuuuuuuuuh….you'll get over him!" Dawnfur mewed brightly. Willowbranch stopped. At that moment, the bell rang.

"You know what? You right. I am too good for him. I'll just have a talk with Feathertail later on." She picked up her bag and walked out, leaving and confused and worried pair of friends.

**Right before school…..**

"Brambleclaw! OH BRAMBLECLAW!" meowed Squirrelflight.

"Good morning, oh Squirrel of Flight. How art thee, today-eth?" Brambleclaw returned.

Squirrelflight giggled, a rather strange, grating sound(due to the amount of ring piercing in her throat) Cats around them moved cautiously away from the odd couple in disgust.

Brambleclaw wiped Squirrelflight's arm, then his. When satisfied they were 99.99 bacteria free, he joined tails.

"Oh, I love it when you call me that, Queenie…." Squirrelfight mewed.

"Life wouldn't be the same without you. It wouldn't be fair, without you." Brambleclaw Phillip George Clooney Brittney Snow Queen Latifah Matt Damon Hilary Clinton Barack Obama Anderson, revealing his braces and bits of food still in his teeth. Squirrelflight took out her knife, staring at it thoughtfully.

"If life as so fair, why do roses…have…have thorns?" she pointed her knife towards her skin.

"Let me at least sterilize that knife, first." He mewed.

And so this pointless conversation continues as the two noobs step into the hall.

**A/N: long enough for ya? Geez...most of that was BS I made up along the way. I hope you guys like the new characters. It would get dull of it's constantly from Leafpool's view. Well, here it is. I'll try to update sooner again. I plan to introduce our newest nerd/ stalker as well as more characters in the next chapter! ( I know runningnose is a medicine cat...but what ever. DEAL WITH OUT.)**


	8. Chapter 8 It's Gonna be a Long Year

Afternoon Tea Scones with Strawberry Jam and Cream By Brain Jaques

**A/N: ANOTHER UPDATE! WOOT ! WOOT! I have some cute twists in this chapter (at least I think they're cute) and a few descriptions of the newest characters. My last chapter I suppose was a little confusing. Oh yeah, sorry Stardawn. I was out of names, so I had to give you sort of a lame part…..read on and you'll find out. Oh yeah, my friend Flamespririt-eth has changed her name to Little Black Inkblot, but she's going to have to deal with her old name in this story. ;)**

**New Characters:**

**Dawnfur**- an outgoing, tough, fiery she cat. She has a sharp tongue and is known for beating the crap out of annoying and rough classmates. She has a tendency to swear a lot, and is fiercely protective of her friends. Dissing cats she doesn't like is one of her hobbies. Prone to aggressive mood swings and angry fights. Creamy golden fur with white paws and belly. Her eyes are blue.

**Willowbranch:** Dawnfur and Flamespirit's best friend. She is cheerful a bright, and laughs at the most random things. A pretty she-cat, she enjoys singing and can get very hyper. She has a major crush on Swiftfur, and won't let anybody get in her way. Enjoys sleeping and doing crazy stuff with Dawnfur, usually dragging Flamespirit along with them. The most cheerful of the three. A white cat with brown and black splotches. Her eyes are green.

**Flamesprit**- The smartest and calmest of the three. Smart and studious, she can keep her grades up without being a total nerd. She is often teased with Dawnfur because their names represent polar opposites of their personality. Enjoys reading and writing parodies. The most mature of the three. When she gets into the mood, she can be very, very mischievous. Orange red fur with black stripes. Amber eyes.

**Period 1: English.**

Dawnfur and Flamespirit walked calmly beside Willowbranch, who was stomping her way to class. The crowded halls were stuffed with cats, though they parted when Leafpool's gang passed by. Willowbranch, being so caught up in her anger, bumped straight into her, and fell down flat on her back. Leafpool snorted, and flipped her paws.

"Would you PLEASE get out of my way, bitch? Like, what's your problem? Seriously! Disinfect!" Several of her friends frantically took out spray cans of some expensive disinfecting stuff. They sprayed it all over her chest, avoiding her face and being careful not to make any physical contact. In an instant, it was over, and Leafpool proceeded down the corridor. Willowbranch looked so pissed, then let out a random laugh.

" English is in room 104. The retard is going the wrong way! HA." She snickered and soon all three were laughing, causing passing students to stare at them like they were crazy. Which they were.

The three friends were still laughing as they settled themselves into their seats. The tardy bell soon rang, and a lot of shuffling and talking could be heard.

"Class, please settle down. Class…." But Princess's voice was much too soft for anybody to hear. The talking grew louder. Students were sitting on their desks instead of chairs. A thin she cat walked stiffly to the desk, mutter a small 'pardon' to Princess then proceeded to scream.

"ALL OF YOU. SHUT THE HELL UP. CLASS HAS STARTED. HAVE YOU NO SHAME? HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS A SCHOOL! AND IN A SCHOOL, THERE ARE TEACHERS. TEACHERS THAT DEMAND RESPECT. DO YOU HEAR ME?? RESPECT—"

"Aw cut the crap and git back to your seat, Stardawn." Dawnfur interrupted, "Nobody wants to hear your stupid lectures at this time of the day." Humiliated, Stardawn walked awkwardly back to her seat. Dawnfur turned to Princess, who looked in quite a shock.

"Continue?" Startled, Princess shook her head.

"Th-Thank you, um," she glanced down at her seating chart. " Um, Dawnfur." Clearing her throat nervously, she said. " Um, as you all know, I was unable to teach for several weeks due to, um…um…family problems….but I am here now, so um…uh…lets, um, all try our best…" Reaching down, Princess took out a cardboard box. She began passing out thin books to each student, who muttered and complained.

"This is called Ulysses. It's the story of a Greek cat, who traveled the seas and went through many hardships…" Princess blushed, "It's one of my own favorites. Please read the first chapter for homework, and we'll review it tomorrow." At that moment the bell rang, leaving a miserable Princess to sulk alone.

**Period 2: Drama/ French/Art**

"God, I have French next….how retarded is that…and who the hell is Monsieur whatever anyway?" Flamesprirt complained as they walked to their next classes.

"Well, I have Art next." replied Willowbranch. "And I never even knew Dustpelt could even draw!"

"I've got drama next." Dawnfur sang happily. Willowbranch and Flanespirt glared at her. "Well, I heard Mousefur could be grumpy sometimes….." she said in a small voice.

**French: **

Bonjour et bienvenue, les jeunes enfants. Mon nom est Monsieu Merde Visage!" An old, silver furred cat stood in front of the room, then wrote his name on the whiteboard with flourishing letters. Flamespirit blinked and stared. The only other students in the class were several nerds and (Flamespirit groaned) Stardawn. As usual, Stardawn replied in a similar manner:

"Bonjour, Monsieu Merde Visage. Mon nom est Stardawn. Avez-moi de vous dire combien votre fourrure est belle?

Monsieu Merde Visage smiled, clapping his paws like a little boy during Christmas.

"'Vell done, 'vell don Miss Stardawn. How happy I am to have such an intuitive, that is the word, isn't it? Student in my classvroom!" He spread his paws,

"VELLCOME TO FWENCH!"

Flamespirit groaned again. It was going to be a long year.

**Drama:**

The drama classroom was made so that the back of the classroom was raised, and the front of the classroom was lower than ground level. A tiny theatre was placed at the far end of the classroom, at the lowest level. Small desks were arranged a few feet away from it. The teachers desk sat in the corner.

"Get in already, for Starclan's sake. Kids these days are so slow." Mousefur waved her paw impatiently. Shifting her backpack, Dawnfur made her way to the front of the front row seats, sitting down in one of the middle seats, right in front of the small stage. She noticed that the stage was literally, "a hole on the wall", as most modern stage these days were made so that the stage would protrude out a little, so that the seats wouldn't have to be raised.

" You're in my seat. Move." snarled a voice. Dawnfur's excitement dimmed as she caught sight of Leafpool standing over her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hell no. I don't see your name on it." Leafpool rolled her eyes.

"Uh YEAH there is." Dawnfur twisted around and gaped in disbelief at a golden plaque wrought with silver, which read _Leafpool._

"Now move" Leafpool hissed, pointing at Dawnfur. She growled, but obediently moved to a different seat. Leafpool seemed to ruin everybody's fun.

Dawnfur raised her middle finger, to which Leafpool reacted with a loud "ugh!". Dawnfur sighed and put her head in her paws. It was going to be a long year.

**Art:**

Willowpelt moaned as Dustpelt screamed once again his favorite term.

"PAY ATTENTION!" he shrieked at a dozing student. Dudtpelt slammed a ruler down on Willowbranch's desk, yelling "YOU TOO, MISS TREE" She stuck her tongue out as Dustpelt quietly continued his boring lecture on fine arts and important supplies.

It as going to be a long year…….

**A/N: Ok, the format of my story has been very weird and inconsistent. I apologize for that. --. However, in the next chapter you'll see the new plan I have for the next chapters. Each chapter would basically be a 'day', following the schedules and periods of one day. With electives, I would most likely choose one elective from a character each chapter to follow. Also, I've noticed my time difference has been rather weird.** **I've changed it so that only 2 weeks have passed instead of a month.**

**That's about it. This chapter is kind of weird, but the following one will have all 6 periods of the day.**

**R&R!**


	9. Authors Note: Important!

Afternoon Tea Scones with Strawberry Jam and Cream By Brain Jaques

**NOTE: due to various/lazy reasons, I will not be updating any chapters until the beginning of summer…which isn't too long from now… (at least for me. Some of my other friends got out way earlier TT) I will update as soon as I can…or feel like it….--;. I apologize for my laziness…--; x2**

** -SmallStar4Eva**


	10. Chapter 9: Crowfood

Afternoon Tea Scones with Strawberry Jam and Cream By Brain Jaques

**A/N: Here we go, another chapter. I apologize for taking so long, but it couldn't be helped. My laziness took over xDD…anyway, on with the story!**** NOTE: I know its hinted that all characters are in their Freshman year, however to fit time and settings better, they are officially in their SOPHMORE year.**

**Nutrition:**

After their elective classes, Dawnfur, Willowbranch, and Flamespirit met in the middle of the halls.

"OMS, my French teacher is like, high or something. For the ENTIRE class, he was like, squealing and jumping up and down like a little kit. And of course, Stardawn couldn't help it but suck up to him. She was like a leech to blood!" Flamespirit groaned.

"How the hell did I get such a crappy elective in the first place? Seriously!"

But Willowbranch had her own complaints.

"At least your teacher doesn't physically abuse you with a ruler! I swear, I was going to die of a heart attack in there…oi Dawnfur, what's the matter?" The two cats stopped to stare with worry at their friend.

"I have a cramp." Dawnfur replied shortly, scowling. "I'm fine, really…..oh shit." Her eyes widened and she turned and fled towards the nearest bathroom, her book bag forgotten. Willowbranch and Flamespirit raced after her.

**Inside the Nearest Bathroom:**

Willowbranch knocked on the bathroom stall door.

"Dawnfur! Dawnfur, are you ok?" she mewed with concern. Flamesprit frowned. "Maybe she's taking a dump" She suggested

"Do you think so?" Willowbranch replied. "I mean, maybe she's barfing or something. She said she had a cramp….

" But then we would hear, and smell her…"

"Well then, maybe-"

"Maybe," meowed a cold voice. Dawnfur stepped out of her stall. "She started her period."

**Going to History :**

Willowbranch stared at her friend. Her eyes were narrowed, and she growled at anybody that got in her way. Flamespirit also noticed her friend's mood, and they shared a scared glance. Dawnfur was dangerous in this sort of temper. She was voted "Most likely to murder someone" in 8th grade. A small freshman named Pouncetail accidentally bumped into her.

"Watch it shorty, or I'll rip your balls out." Dawnfur snarled.

With frightend eyes, the small cat ran away, clutching his manhood. Flamespirit sighed.

"Calm down, Dawnfur." She mewed gently. "You'll be alright. History will be boring, so you can relax…" Dawnfur said nothing. They quietly settled down into their history seats. Tigerstar began class.

"Hello." He said curtly. "Now, listen to me, I said LISTEN!!" he screeched. The class jumped. "I am your history teacher. You will address me as "Sir" or "Mr. Tigerstar. Now believe me, this class is no bed of roses, you LAZY BUNCH OF SPOILED KITTENS!!" he slammed a ruler down onto his desk. The class jumped again. "IT'S TIME YOU ALL WAKE UP AND LEARN ABOUT THE REAL WORLD. And the old world…. BUT NOBODY REALLY CARES ABOUT THAT, BECAUSE I WANTED A LIFE CLASS, BUT THAT GODAMN GRAYSTRIPE," slam! "WOULDN'T LET ME!! SCREW HIM!" he paused to take a breath. He stared at Stardawn, who was bending down into her backpack. His breathing grew heavier and heavier until finally he screeched,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOUNG MISSY!?" Stardawn leaped straight out of her seat and began to stammer.

"J..u…Ju…..Just ge…get…getting…..p….p…paper…s.,.s…sir…f...f…for notes…." her glasses fell dangerously close to her mouth.

"To take notes, eh?" he said softly as he padded towards her desk. "Just getting paper….to take notes…." He chuckled, one paw behind his back and the other clasping the ruler with such pressure that it cracked.

"Did I say you should take notes? he meowed coolly.

"N...N...No… s…sir…" she squeaked.

"Did I, even hint I wanted you to take notes? he was even closer now.

"N….N…..N…No….s…s…s.ir?" Stardawn was shaking.

SLAM!

The ruler went straight down onto her desk, breaking upon impact. Stardawn let out a high pitched squeal with shock and fumbled with her glasses as he roared,

"THEN WHAT IN STARCLAN'S BLAZES MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD TAKE OUT PAPER?? HUH??" He eyeballed her, and a single tear ran down her cheek. He turned away.

"YOU THINK HIGH SCHOOL'S GONNA BE A PIECE OF CAKE? SOMETHING EASY? JUST A BREEZE? THE ONLY BREEZE I WANNA HEAR IS OUTA MY ASS, OK?? WELL, GET REAL! WHEN I WANT A PIECE OF PAPER OUT, I WANT A PIECE OF PAPER OUT. WHEN I WANT ANYTHING, YOU GIVE IT TO ME, YOU HEAR?" the class was silent. "YOU HEAR?!"

"Yes sir!" the class piped out.

**Science/ Health:**

Flamespirit let out a sigh of relief,

"Oh my Starclan….I must have had 3 heart attacks in there." Willowbranch was breathing as if she had just run a big race.

"Willow? Hey, Willow, you alright?" When she looked up, her eyes were shining.

"I…I'm in love…." She whispered. Dawnfur and Flamespirt stared.

"What the –" Dawnfur began. Her cramps were (momentarily) forgotten.

"Isn't he…just…just…AMAZING?" she gasped.

"What have YOU been smoking?" Flamespirit asked.

"The good stuff, I suppose!" Willowbranch sang, "I'm going back in there." She turned to walk back towards the classroom.

"Oh no you don't!" Dawnfur grabbed Willowbranch by the waist and pushed her back into the hall where Flamespirit and Dawnfur pulled her along as she yelled "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T! I HAVEN'T EVEN GIVEN HIM A GOOD-BYE KISS!"

**Science/Health:**

The students filed in as Cinderpelt took roll. The slim young cat smiled at each passing student, who in response (if male) smiled sheepishly and twitched their tail. Cinderplet was well liked among the student body. She glanced over her glasses as Flamespirit and Dawnfur struggled to drag Willowbranch into class.

"Do you need any help, ladies?" she asked evenly.

The three teens plopped down at their desks.

"No, not really." Dawnfur gasped. "OW! My stomache…" Finally settled, the bell rang.

"Well! Class has now begun. Welcome to science. Hopefully, we'll be able to have a fun year. Please note that I-"

"It's such a shame that she has a limp…Cinderpelt would have been so pretty if she hadn't." Flamespirit softly mewed.

"I noticed the toms are having trouble paying attention…even the nerds look

Dazzled. She still is rather beautiful." Willowpelt whispered back, now calm. She glanced at Dawnfur.

"What do you think?" Dawnfur grunted in response.

**Lunch-"Normal" Table**

Flamespirit, Willowbranch, and Dawnfur sat down in their seats. Willowbranch curled her lip in disgust at the uninviting meal before her.

"Starclan knows what's inside THAT.." she muttered.

"It looks like crowfood" replied Flamespirit. She looked at Dawnfur in pity, as the lunch ladies were generous in giving her extra servings.

"Dawnfur's smells like mousebile..uuugh…" Willowbranch faked a barf.

"School lunch was never good." Mewed Feathertail. She used to sit with Crowfeather, unitl their break up. She sat with her old friends now, along with Stormfur, who was willing to abandon his friends for the sake of his sister.

"So..what's up with you and Tigerstar?" Flamespirit asked

"I dunno…he's just….attractive" Willowbranch sighed

"You have a crush on a teacher? Least of all TIGERSTAR?" Feathertail cired.

"Yep!" Willowbranch nodded

"Wow…"

"Uh oh….here comes the Leafpool" Flamespirit warned. They watched as Leafpool slowly padded her way towards the three friends, a group of lackeys behind her.

**Nerds Table-**

" So he said that if X2 + Y2 15, and X Y 5, then added together they would HAVE to be X + Y 3.872983346 so you see, he found the square root of 15 because if you take the square root of X2 and Y2, and you also take the square root of 15 (the other part of the equation), you're left with X + Y 3.872983346. However, the real solution was :

(X + Y)2 15 + 5 2

(X + Y)2 25

X + Y 5 because you can't take the SQRT OF X2 + Y2 AND GET X + Y because (X+Y)(X+Y) DOES NOT FOIL to X2 + Y2  
Instead it FOILS to x2 + 2xy + y2 Re-arranging, we find  
(x+y)2 15 + 2(5)  
And then it continues from there."

"Wow, Ashfur…you're astonishing!" mewed a very impressed freshman named Ripplefur.

"Why thank you. But I am a couple moons older then you ,so that does help." He turned to Squirrelflight, who was sitting next to Brambleclaw. "Would you like to try some of my alfalfa salad with pickled mouse? It's rather good."

"For me? Thanks…"

"Hey look, it's Leafpool. She looks scary…." Said a nearby nerd.

" By my calculations, the "normal" table's gonna get it…,"

**Semi-Popular (mixed of females and male)**

Crowfeather sighed. It just didn't seem the same without Feathertail. He glared at Swiftfur, who was trying to catch Feathertail's attention from another table. He rolled his eyes.

"Just quit it already, will you? Stormfur will have your tail if he hears about you and Feathertail. In fact, he may already know." Swiftfur snorted.

"And he hasn't gotten yours yet...why?" Crowfeather cast his eyes down.

"I've been avoiding him"

'HA! The great Crowfeather, afraid? You must be joking."

"Watch your mouth, Swiftfur. I'm getting tired of your high and might attitude.' He snarled.

"Jealous, Crowfeather?" he laughed. "About time. But you already dumped Feathertail. So, you should back off."

Crowfeather stood up, his face tight with fury.

"Don't drag her into this you lousy mangy fur balled son of a-"

"Calm, Crowfeather…" soothed Nighcloud. She rested the tip of her tail on his shoulder. Slowly, he sank back down.

"Hey, what's Leafpool doing?" Crowfeather looked behind him. Moving his chair, he narrowed his eyes.

"What's she up to now…" he muttered.

**Normal Table**:

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Feathertail. The poor, little loser. How does it feel too be dumped? Not nice, eh, sweetheart?" Leafpool giggled. Feathertail stared hard at her food. Dawnfur's ears twitched.

"What do you want." Stormfur and Flamespirit growled simultaneously. Willowbranch hissed dangerously.

"Too laugh at the idiot who got dumped by Crowfeather of course! Hah!" Leafpool glanced down at Dawnfur, who was sitting right in front of her.

"Who do we have here? Dawnfart, is it? Yes…Dawnfart. Pleasant name, yes?" she giggled again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…Dawnfur's in a really bad mood…" Willowbranch warned her,

"I couldn't care less about Dawnfart's mood, as long as she's doesn't fart on me. Though she probably farted on my seat during drama. Right, Dawnfart?" she stood triumphantly over her.

Suddenly, Dawnfur sat straight up, turned around, and with plate in paw, shoved her large serving of crowfood on the shocked Leafpool's head.

The whole room gasped.

"It's Dawnfur, brat" she hissed, then stalked off, leaving a stunned Leafpool with rotten glop on her head.

**A/N:**

**Ok, about the math thing. It's probably inaacurate to his grade level, but I just searched random math equations on the internet and that's what I found…so w/e!! –freaks out- Leafpool finally gets the revenge she deserves, right? Ha…special thanks to Tigerstar-Demon for the idea…have a great summer! ******


End file.
